Black and White
by asianh3r0
Summary: Makoto is a pure yet native girl who always thought good in the world. One day her friend, Miki does suicide with no reason behind it. Makoto asks Tetsuo, a playboy and the smartest guy in the school for help. Little does she know that Tetsuo is a ...
1. Chapter 1 The Begining

~Black and White~  
~The Beginning~  
~ Maki Makoto's view ~

~Chapter 1~

I always believe that this world was always good. Where in the end the truth comes out. Where people are always goodhearted no matter what wrong they did. Where everyone should be honest. But was I wrong to think that? I started to wonder myself. What kind of world is this really?

It all started on a rainy day. When I finally went to the entrance of the school, I went to my locker. I found a letter in my locker. It was from my friend Miki. All the letter said was "Good bye." My eyes widen and I ran outside of the school. There on the roof I saw Miki. Suddenly she jumped off the roof. When she hit the ground students crowded around. On the other hand I tried to get through the crowd to see. I looked at the ground. There Miki laid on the ground with her back in front of us. I started to shiver.

After 15minutes later, the police and checked the body. "The body's dead" said the police. "No.." I said to myself. I almost started to cry. " HEY GUYS SHOULD GO TO CLASS!" said the Sensei. I took one more last look at her and went to class. I couldn't pay attention in any my class. I kept thinking that why did Miki do suicide? She always told me that she loved her life and her friends. Why? Why? Did she do it? There was only one way to find out. When it was lunch I searched for Fumio Tetsou. The smartest guy in this school. He used to my childhood friend but after his parents die our friendship drifted away. I heard he studies psychology while on his free time now days. Also I heard he dated and slept with almost every girl in our grade. He one time dated two girls at the same time and yet two girl were friends with each other and they didn't find out the they were both dating him.

I finally found him in the hallway near the stairs. He was sitting on the floor with a girl around his arm next to him. The rumors are true, I thought to myself. I was nervous to ask him. Suddenly he shouted "There no point of hiding. I know your there." I came out. I bowed down on my knees and ask him for help. It was the only way out finding out the truth.


	2. Chapter 2 Fear

~Fear~  
~Chapter 2~  
~Makoto's view~

Tetsuo looked at me with no expression with his sky blue eyes. He put his bangs back with his bleached blonde hair but it went back to his face. He leaned to the girl next to him and whisper to her. She then stood up and walked away to the classroom.

I stood still on my knees waiting for my answer. As I waited for his answer I grew more and more nervous. He grinned. "Why should I help you?" I stood up. "Just because we used to be friends doesn't give a good reason to help you." I was speechless. I couldn't give a reason. "Well?" he said impatiently. I still stood silence. He stood up "Well, this is getting boring. I'll go back to class." He walk around me then pass me. I suddenly grab his jacket and was trembling. " Please.. help me... I know that I don't have a reason or anything to give to you in return. But please I beg you at least to my story. Please!" I said. He signed he looked up to the ceiling. " I just have to listen to your story right?"he said. "Yes." I said. "Fine, after school wait for me in the entrance at the locker near the door. I'll listen to your story there." he said. "okay!" I said with the slight of happiness.

When it was after school, I ran to the lockers and waiting in the entrance at the locker near the door. There I waited hours and hours. By 5, I wonder where was he. The school gate was about to close. He should be out now. At 8, I fell asleep. I leaned on the lockers waiting for him. Tetsuo came to the entrance quietly. The minute he saw me asleep. He said " She still here. She shouldn't have left already. She's blocking my locker." The next day I heard a big bang and woke up. I stood up as quickly as I could. There Tetsuo was in front of me. "What are you doing here this early?" He said. "I was waiting for you." I said. " God! A normal person would know by 8p.m. already that they been tricked! DAMN IT! You haven't change at all. You're still that honest native child you ever were!"He screamed at me with angry he started to walk away."Is it a bad thing? That I didn't change or that I'm too honest?" I said to him looking at the ground. Tetsuo stopped walking. There was a moment of silence. "What's your story?"Tetsuo said. I looked up. There he was staring at the ceiling. I started to tell him everything that happen.

After I told him everything, there was a moment of silence again. "Do you have the note that was in your locker?" Tetsuo asked me. "Yea, I do have it."I said and started to search in my bag. I gave him the letter. He began to read. "Do you have her diary?"He asked. "No, I don't have her diary but I have her notebook. I was planning to give it to her in the morning until incident happen." He looked at the first page. He looked at the note and the letter at the same time. "As expected." he whispered. "Makoto, can you tell the different between the letter and the notebook?" I looked at them both close very careful and yet I couldn't find anything different about the two. "Tetsuo, I can't find anything difference about the two." I said to him. "Really? Look at the way it's written. The handwriting in the notebook is quite near and clearly to read meanwhile the letter's handwriting is quite sloppy to read." Tetsuo said. I looked at them both a bit more and saw it. "Makoto, did this letter come with an envelope?" Tetsuo asked. "Yes." I search in my bag again and gave him the envelope. There he looked at he envelope. "Interesting" he said."I tried looking at the envelope and the letter. "Did you realize this smudge before?"He asked me. "Yea, I did but I thought maybe it got wet in the rain." I said. "This is not the case, , If it was the rain then it would gotten to the envelope first then the letter, but instead it got only to the letter and the envelope was completely dry."He said. "So, maybe Miki didn't do suicide but was force?"I said. "Perhaps, but we have to research more to make sure of it." He said.

The school bell rang. It was time to get to class. I ran so fast to my class to make sure I won't be late. As I left Tetsuo thought with the envelope and letter covering the letter. His eyes were closed. He then opened his eyes and grinned. "This killer made a flaw already. His live will come to an end very soon."he whispered to his self.


	3. Chapter 3 Morgue

~Morgue~  
~Chapter 3~

~Makoto's View~ 

After School I went to my locker, there I saw Tetsuo waiting for me. "What you doing, are you walking me home?" I asked. "No yet, we're going to a morgue." Tetsuo said coldly. "Morgue?" I questioned. "We're going to check Miki's body." Tetsuo said. "Is there even a morgue here?" I asked. "Yes there is one across the police station. It just well hid and only certain person can go in." Tetsuo said.

We walked there to the morgue. It was quiet and huge. It looked at a hospital. We were in the register check in. There was a lady with golden blonde straight hair with sapphire blue eyes. She looked very young like she was in her 20's. Her skin was pale white just like Tetsuo. She had a lollipop in her mouth. "Can I help you?" said the lady. "We need to look at a certain body." Tetsuo said. He holds up a card. The lady looked at it for a second and went out of the table. She then put on gloves. She offered us gloves. Tetsuo took 2 pairs and gave a pair of gloves to me.

We followed her to a room with cabinets. "So whose body are we looking at today?" The lady said. "We're looking at Izumi Miki's body today. We want to see something before jumping to conclusion, you see." Tetsuo said. The lady took out the lollipop. "I see." She said. She started looking at the labels on the cabinet.

In the middle of all the cabinet she started pulling out the drawer. There was she pulled out Miki's body. Tetsuo got a table closer to the drawer and put Miki on the table. There she lay peaceful with her lips slightly open and her eyes were close. Her skin was very pale. "Wow. She died so young." said the lady. "She's very pretty too." She continued. "Yea. She was very pretty." I said in sorrow. Meanwhile, Tetsuo examine the body head to toe. "Excuse me," Tetsuo said to the lady. "Can you flip the body? I want see her back." He continued. "Sure." The lady said

. We all helped her flip Miki's body. Tetsuo put Miki's chocolate brown hair in the side so he could see her neck. "Makoto, did Miki ever did acupuncture?" Tetsuo asked me. "Acupuncture? No she never did. She doesn't believe in that stuff. She meditates to relieve stress." I said. "I see." He said with a grin. "Why you asked?" I said. I was curious. What acupuncture had to do with Miki's death, I wondered. "Well look at Miki's neck. There are little holes or dots on her neck. This can only be done with a needle. Yet the person who did this aimed at the neck, where you can paralyze the whole body." Tetsuo said. "By the looks of this it seems like it's recent, like it was done yesterday." Tetsuo said with a grin.

"Does this mean that Miki didn't do suicide?" I said. "Maybe. There is one thing to check to make sure that it wasn't suicide." He turned to the lady. "Excuse me. Can I see her clothing." Tetsuo asked. The lady said yes and gives him the cloths. There on the back there was blood over the shirt and skirt. "She's been bleeding internally. This means that someone damage her vein. If you see on her back just like the neck she also has holes. This acupuncturist was very good because the acupuncturist might have put the needle on a wrong spot and made a hole of a vein. This making Miki bleed internally." Tetsuo said. "So what's our next move." I asked. " We find some subjects. 


	4. Chapter 4 Subject

~Miki~  
~Chapter 4~  
~Narrator's View~

It was a Sunday morning when the cold wind blew. A girl with straight ebony hair that flowed to her hips held an umbrella. Her red rose lips that always complimented her pale skin was in a slight pout, and wonder showed in her sky blue eyes. The wind blew again, and the hem of her navy blue inspector coat swayed and it slightly revealed the black skirt underneath. _It's cold!_ Makoto thought to herself, and she felt relieved of her long black boots that covered the bare skin of her legs. However, the cold didn't erase her thoughts of Tetsuo's words last night.

After walking out of the morgue, Tetsuo had told Makoto that he would take her home. Makoto had refused since she knew that he had already done so much for her and it was a burden to bring her back to her far away house.

"Don't be stupid." He had said. "It's dangerous for a girl at night to walk alone. And plus, nowadays there are people that are following us…to kill us. So be careful, and try to avoid being by yourself."

"Okay."

"And also, meet me tomorrow at the new café that just opened up."

"Okay."

Makoto thought back on her previous conversation. "Following us?" She muttered. "Is it because we're trying to solve Miki's case?"

Suddenly, she heard the bushes rustle behind her. She froze, and didn't dare to breathe. Forcing herself to take deep breaths, and shaking in the process, she held her umbrella and her grip got tighter and tighter. Her heartbeat sped up. She mustered all her bravo and turned around. She saw nothing.

Suddenly, she felt a cold metal press against her neck. Feeling her heart beat even faster, she stomped his foot with her heels and ran as soon as he let go of her. She ran as fast as she could go, and she didn't stop until she reached the café. At the corner she hid and peeked a little to see if the man was following her.

_Tap tap._

Makoto jumped and forced herself to look through the clear glass of the café. There, Tetsuo waved at her to come in. Sighing in relief, she went inside the café. It was crowded and loud. Looking around in the café, she glimpsed Tetsuo who was sitting in a table for two that was in the left corner. She walked towards him, and in the process bumping people. She sat down on the other end of the table.

"Sorry. Am I late?"

"No, not at all. In fact, I just got the table a few minutes ago."

One of the waiters came to us with a menu in his hands.

"Do you guys want anything?"

"Oh! Umm…can I have a latte?"

"Sure." He answered, writing the order in a small notebook. "And you sir?"

"I'll have an ice cream sundae."

"Sure. It'll be ready in a few minutes."

The waiter left. Makoto thought to herself. _Ice cream sundae? Isn't it a bit too early for a sundae?_

"Sugar." Tetsuo said all of a sudden. "Sugar helps me think better."

_Can he read my mind?_

The two grew quiet.

A few minutes later, the waiter came back with Makoto's and Tetsuo's orders.

"Here you go. Enjoy!"

The waiter left.

"Sorry, I know it's a bit crowded and a bit hard to hear each other but I just wanted to see if this café is good or not."

"It's okay." Makoto said. "Miki and I were going to go here anyways."

"What was Miki's life? Like her schedule? The people she was with?"

"Well, Miki had a great life. Her parents own a big company. She's very rich because of that. She has a boyfriend named Dai Yuki. He's really sweet and nice to her, and even though she's in the top 10 in the class, she still has a tutor in the same grade as us. His name is Tstutomu Yuu, who is also in the top 10."

"What happened recently in her life?"

"Well, her parents are in a business trip for 2 weeks. And also, Yuki and Miki have been fighting lately since they barely see each other anymore. Miki is thinking of breaking up with him, but Yuki refuse in doing so."

"What do Yuki's parents do for a living?" Tetsuo continued.

"Well…I heard from Miki that he's very poor because he has a lot of siblings. His father died with he was four, and his mother is a lawyer but is barely home."

"I see."

Makoto drank her latte as Tetsuo finished his ice cream.

Both of them paid for themselves. Makoto followed Tetsuo out of the café. Tetsuo then stopped, making Makoto almost run into him. He stared at the girl.

"Makoto, do you have envelopes in your house?"

"Yea, sure." She looked at his expression. "We can go to my house now." She added, having a feeling that Tetsuo needed the items that he asked her.

They walked to her house, and Makoto stayed close to Tetsuo. She was still scared from what had happened this morning. She was still slightly shaking from it.

"You live in an apartment now?"

"Yea. Since my mom has cancer, I decided to own an apartment because it's cheaper."

Makoto unlocked the door and they both went inside. She locked the door again and took off her coat and boots. She then went to the drawers on the other side of the room. She took out some envelopes, paper, and a pen. She put them on the table and gestured to Tetsuo to sit down.

"Here you are. Make yourself comfortable. I'll make something warm."

Tetsuo looked around the room. It was big for one person to live. The room was clean and most of the colors were beige. There were cabinets and drawers on his left side. A TV sat in front of him and beside it was the door to the dining room and a window of the kitchen. He turned on the TV and started writing. After a few hours, Makoto finished cooking soup and walked to the living room. She saw Tetsuo licking the envelopes and she saw the name Dai Yuki on one and Tstutomu Yuu on the other. He handed them to her. Makoto put down the soup onto the table and took the letters from his hand.

"Tomorrow morning, put these letters in their lockers. From there, stay after school and be in the teacher's office. Go under Ms. Aika's desk. There's a peek hole I made so you can see. I'll be there with you. And there we find out the killer."

"Killer?" Makoto said, surprised. "You found out who did it already?"

"Yes, but you have to wait until tomorrow to find out." Tetsuo answered.

"Okay." She said sadly.

The next day, Makoto did what she had been told and put the letters into the two students' lockers. When it was after school, when the whole building was empty, Tetsuo unlocked the English teachers' office and the two of them went inside. Makoto hid underneath Ms. Aika's desk and sat on the floor, waiting. Tetsuo on the other hand was sitting on top of Mrs. Arisu's desk on the other side of the room. They both waited until 8 p.m. when the door slowly opened. Tetsuo smoothly slid off the desk and grinned.

"It's over for you."


	5. Chapter 5 when one close another opens?

~When one closes another opens?~  
~Chapter 5~  
~Narrator's View~

Makoto turned around and looked through the peep hole. Her eyes widened.

His glasses reflected the night sky more than his pale skin. His hair was a dirty, black mess and it made it harder to see his face. Yet unlike his hair, his uniform was clean and nicely ironed. Luckily, Makoto could tell Dai and Yuu apart since they are total opposites. The figure closed the door. It was Yuu. He was looking down at his feet.

"What do you mean?" He asked, still looking down. A grin crept onto his face.

"You're the one who killed Izumi Miki." Tetsuo said.

"Why are you accusing me?"

"There were so many clues that gave it away. One was the way she died. Usually a person kills the victim by shooting them or stabbing them. But it's weird to kill a person with acupuncture and to hit it in the back of the neck were you could paralyze the body." 

"How are you so sure that it was acupuncture?"

"There were dots on the back of the neck where it could be created by needles. And in this school they don't have needles so the best way is to get needles is from your parents. Remember the survey from a year ago? It was on your parents' job, and the percentage of the grade's parents being acupuncturists is 1 out of 100. Meaning that only five kids in our grade have parents that are acupuncturists. Including you."

"SO HOW ABOUT THE OTHER FOUR KIDS?"

"But how many kids know that you could paralyze the body by putting a needle on the back of their necks?"

There was silence in the room. Yuu still had his head down. He gritted his teeth.

"Another clue was the people that followed us." Tetsuo continued. "You hired people to kill us."

"Us? What do you mean by US?"

"Makoto and I. You probably knew that Makoto asked me for help. So to prevent us to solve Miki's case, you hired men to get us out of the way."

"Why do you think that?"

"No one in our school is that rich or even paranoid to do that. Another thing is that you underestimated Makoto, because she was able to get away from your men."

She was surprised. She never told Tetsuo about her being attacked when going to the café. She squeezed her hand and became a little restless.

"The last clue was the letter."

Tetsuo threw a paper airplane across the room. Tuu caught the paper and opened it.

"HA! It just says 'Goodbye' on it."

"There's more than what meets the eye. This is written by Miki herself."

"HA! Impossible! I was there all night with her. There was no possibility of her writing this message."

"Didn't you go to the bathroom in her house? Maybe while you were in the bathroom, she wrote this."

"THAT BITCH! SHE PULLED A PAST ONE ON ME! IT DOESN'T MATTER ANYWAYS! YES! I DID IT! I KILLED MIKI! I SHOVED THAT NEEDLE ON THE BACK OF HER NECK! I RAN AS FAST AS I COULD! I MADE IT LOOK LIKE IT WAS SUICIDE!"

"YOU BASTARD!"

A guy came out from behind a desk. He had golden blonde hair with white pale skin that complimented his green emerald eyes. He was wearing his uniform with his tie and jacket open. It was Dai Yuki, Miki's boyfriend. He ran up to Yuu. Makoto was surprised that Dai was hiding there and was never noticed. She looked at Tetsuo and for some reason, she felt that he was also surprised by the sudden appearance. Dai shoved Yuu on the wall and pushed on his ribs.

"YOU BASTARD! WHY DID YOU KILL HER?"

"TO GET RID OF COMPETITION. WE WERE BOTH TRYING TO BECOME DOCTORS AND HER GRADES WERE HIGHER THAN MINE. IT WAS A SLIGHT CHANCE OF ME BEING ACCEPTED IF SHE EXISTED. SO I THOUGHT TO MYSELF WHY NOT GET RID OF HER?"

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

Dai Yuki punched Yuu in his face as hard as he could. He got knocked over and fell on the floor. Dai took deep breaths while Yuu got up and leaned against the wall. He brought out a pistol from his back pocket and grinned. Dai tried to go for another round and he brought up his fist, ready to punch, not knowing that Yuu was holding a gun. He aimed the gun and pulled the trigger. The bullet went through Dai's hand that tried to punch him. Yuu shot again, this time towards Dai's ribs. He fell back and laid on the floor. Blood flowed out of his back.

"HAHAHAHA! I KNEW THAT TETSUO WAS SMART ENOUGH TO FIND OUT THAT I DID IT. TOO BAD YOU'LL DIE HERE AS WELL!"

Tetsuo was now in caution. Meanwhile, Makoto new that Yuu didn't find out that she was here. She covered her mouth and started to cry. Yuu was still holding the gun.

"Even if you do kill me, I already called the police. They should be here any second now. I was just keeping you distracted while telling you the clues that I had found. In fact, not only Dai heard our conversation, buy the police also heard this too." He held out a cellphone. "This might even worsen your chances of being a doctor." He added.

Yuu gritted his teeth. "DAMN YOU BASTARD!"

He pulled the trigger and shot Tetsuo in the eye. He fell back and laid there on the floor, looking as if he was dead. Makoto bit her lower lip. More tears flowed from her eyes.

"Tetsuo…" She whispered, hoping that Yuu didn't hear her.

Yuu began to open the door. Suddenly, the two heard laughter. Yuu turned around to look, and Makoto looked up through the peep hole. Tetsuo stood right back up, laughing as if he heard the greatest joke while covering his eye.

"It's not going to be easy to kill me."

Tetsuo uncovered his eye. The sphere looked fine except that his eye, along with his other one, were not sky blue anymore but instead red.

Yuu held up his gun again, but this time shaking.

"I THOUGHT I KILLED YOU BASTARD!"

"You thought wrong."

"I'LL KILL YOU THIS TIME!"

"We'll see."

Yuu started shooting, and this time Tetsuo kept dodging the bullets. He was faster than usual, and it seemed as if he was faster than a human. As he got closer to Yuu, black bat wigs sprouted from his back. Makoto gasped and Yuu became more and more frightened. He had only one bullet left and Tetsuo seemed invisible to him. He got the good and aimed at his own head. He fell to the floor, dead, as blood flowed out of his head. His eyes were wide open.

It was over. Makoto came out from the desk and ran to Dai. Thankfully, he was still alive. He was breathing heavily. Dai raised his hand that was covering the part that Yuu had shot him. His hand was covered in blood.

"It's not a long way to death, is it?"

"No! You could still live!" Makoto shouted. She took out her phone and was going to dial the hospital but Dai grabbed her hand.

"No. Please. I know I might be selfish, but I want to die. I want to see Miki and my father in heaven. I was a bad boyfriend. I could have stopped this from happening. Three days before Miki left, she told me that she wanted to break up. She was shaking in fear when telling me it. I was an idiot to not see that Miki was in trouble and like a dumbass I refused to break up, but she said it was better to do so before getting really hurt."

A tear slid on his cheek. Makoto was still crying.

"Three." Tetsuo stated.

"WHY. WHY WAS I SUCH A DUMBASS?"

"Two."

"Don't be so hard on yourself." Makoto managed to say. "We can never predict what will happen."

"One."

She was still crying, but gave a wavering smile.

"Okay." He said with a slight smile.

"Zero."

Dai's eyes closed and there was no pulse at all. Makoto cried more. Tetsuo lent his hand to help Makoto get up. She grabbed his hand and got out of the room. Suddenly Makoto remember Tetsuo's word.

"God! A normal person would know by 8 p.m. already that they been tricked! DAMN IT! You haven't change at all. You're still that honest native child you ever were!"

Makoto thought how he knew that she was still there at 8 p.m. and how come there was a peep hole. She then smiled. _Maybe Tetsuo haven't __changed__. He's still that good kid that helps me. Even so, I still want to know more about Tetsuo._ Makoto laid her head on Tetsuo shoulder. They were finally out of the school where the police were. They were holding hands on the way. Suddenly, lights shined on them both. They turned around.

"Stay where you are."

Tetsuo pulled Makoto behind him. She looked at Tetsuo. He glared at the policeman.


	6. Chapter 6 The Great Escape

~The Great Escape~  
~Chapter 6~  
~Maki Makoto's View~ 

It all happened so fast. Miki dying. Yuu killing her and killing himself, and now Tetsuo and I are in the back of a police car. We were handcuffed together. In the car there was dead silence and my heart beat faster while I grew more nervous.

Tetsuo's eye was bleeding even though blood was not dripping. His eyes were red. I tried searching in my pockets. Luckily, I found a handkerchief.

"Tetsuo."

He turned to me. I tried to speak but my words couldn't come out.

"Um… Tetsuo… here's a…"

I tried to say the words but each word was turning harder to say. As I attempted to continue, I got interrupted by the policeman. He was around his forty's. He was wearing a hat so I couldn't tell if he was bald or not. And I was glad for that. 

"We're here. Time to get out of the car." His voice sound strained and tired, but I didn't make any comments.

Tetsuo and I got out and followed the policeman the rest of the way to the police station.

"Sit here. I'll be right back." He said right after we went through the door.

The policeman pointed at the seat in corner. The floor tiles were white and the wallpaper was blue. He left and went to talk to the woman. It was the same woman we met in the morgue. They talked for 5 minutes. Then the woman bent down look at her cabinets. She gave the policeman keys.

"Follow me."

And we followed him. We went to a narrow hall. I was looking around the hallway when suddenly I was pulled. I turned and found Tetsuo leaning against the wall, his large hands still grasped around my arm. 

"Are you ok?" He asked.

"Yes, I am ok."

Tetsuo grinned at me. We continued to follow the policeman. We finally stopped as the policeman unlocked the door and then opened it.

"Go in." He said sternly, nodding towards the room.

Tetsuo and I went into the room. After we went in, the policeman locked the door.

"What is this room?" 

"It's the confession room. There are cameras everywhere here." Tetsuo explained. "Anyways, what did you want to tell me before in the car?" 

"I wanted to give you a handkerchief… for your eye. Since Yuu shot you there."

I got out my handkerchief and gave it to him. He began to laugh.

"Yuu didn't shoot my eye. He only shot my eye contacts."

"Eye contacts?" 

"Yes. This is my true eye color." He smirked.

"True eye color?"

I was confused. It's not possible to be born with red crimson eyes.

"Tetsuo…. are you human?"

He sighed and put his hair back. It fell back onto his face.

"I'm a Shingami. Are you scared?" 

He leaned over to me as I was forced to back into the wall. My heart beat faster than before. I looked into his eyes and felt drawn by his red crimson irises. 

"No. Does anyone know this?"

"Only you. I kept this a secret."

I gasped. "Wait! There are cameras everywhere according to you. So they could have heard everything we just said."

He laughed again.

"Don't worry. I think that's not gonna be a problem."

Meanwhile, the policeman went into another room. There was a guy who was operating a machine.

"They are talking. Put the sound louder."

"Officer Tamaki, seems like I can't."

"What! Let me do it!"

The policeman grabbed the speakers.

"No! Don't do that."

The guy also grabbed the speakers. Both the policeman and the guy were fighting over them. The guy knocked down the microphone.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE went in the confession room. I covered my ears but Tetsuo seemed unaffected by the sound. He took something out of his pocket and showed me something—wires. They were wires for the speakers. I then remembered when Tetsuo was leaning on the wall in the hallway.

"Is that why you were leaning against the wall!"

"Bingo. We better hurry out of here."

I was confused.

"We're escaping? Aren't you afraid that they will see your shingami form in the camera?"

"Don't worry. A mere eye can not see my shingami form. Only you can."

He grew big black wings like a bat. He grabbed me by the waist and pulled me closer to him. I blushed and hoped that he didn't see the redness on my face. We went through the wall.

After picking up the speaker, the policeman looked at the TV that showed the confession room where Tetsuo and Makoto were.

"Where did they go?"

We flew to my house. We landed safely on my front door and I opened it. We both went in. Closing the door, I felt a pressure against my back and turned around. In a flash, Tetsuo pinned my wrists to the door and leaned over me. Our faces were an inch away from each other and I felt heat rush to my cheeks.

"Promise me two things. One, don't tell anyone my secret Two is to don't get involved with the police anymore. I'll try to do something about that but I don't want you involved with them." 

He straightened.

"I'll be going now." He gave me one last smirk and disappeared through the door.

After he left, I slid down to the floor. I placed my cold hands to my cheeks as if to cool down myself. I couldn't stop blushing.

It turns morning and I ended up sleeping on the couch. I was wakened up by a strong knock at the door.

"Coming. Give me one minute."

I walked to the door. The knocking continues as I reached for the doorknob.

"Open up! This is the police! Open this door right this minute!"

My hand shot away from the doorknob as if it was hot. I turned around with my back to the door, with my eyes wide and my body frozen. I didn't know what to do. I froze there as the police continued to knock on my door.


End file.
